Traditional marketing displays are often placed in elevated positions to both generate a clear line of sight to potential consumers, as well as to make use of generally empty space, thus maximizing the display's commercial impact without impeding the flow of consumers. Such traditional marketing displays, such as signage, flags, balloons, and even artistic presentations are often secured in elevated positions through permanent attachment devices. In such traditional systems, the display is merely held by an attachment device that has been permanently attached to a wall or other suitable structure.
While such permanent attachment devices are simple, they possess several practical drawbacks. First, such traditional systems may be difficult to elevate and secure to a desired location. Second, such traditional systems often cannot be secured to non-traditional surfaces, such as metal, brick and glass. Third, such traditional systems often cannot be secured to other attachment surfaces, such as light poles, circular poles, square poles, corners or other shaped positions, especially those that are made of non-penetrable materials such as metal. Fourth, such traditional systems are typically not strong enough to secure large displays, especially displays such as over-sized helium balloons that may exhibit significant multi-directional stresses due to, for example environmental factors such as wind. As can be seen, there is a need for a single comprehensive solution to the limitations described above.
The current invention overcomes these limitations of, and indeed surpasses the functionality of such traditional systems. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a simple, versatile, cost effective, helium-free balloon support bracket system that may be adjustable to fit a variety of attachment surfaces as well as having improved security features. Accordingly, the objects of the methods and apparatus described herein address each of the aforementioned problems and goals in a practical manner. Naturally, further objects of the inventive technology will become apparent from the description and drawings below.